Veritas et Lux
by Krinaia
Summary: Rory is an FBI agent, and she's assigned to investigate the murder of a highprofile family member. She has to work undercover, and guess who one of her main suspects are? Tristan DuGrey. ON HIATUS.


Disclaimer: Don't own Gilmore Girls. 

Author's Note: Yet another future Trory fic! Hopefully I'll finish this before mental block attacks me. ^_^ I have most of it written already, though.

Alls Fair in Love and War

"You can't be serious!" Rory Gilmore cried, standing up, and placing her hands on the table in front of her.

"And why wouldn't I be serious?" the tall man asked calmly. He was a forty year old, who was respected by all of his colleagues. But right now, Rory felt nothing but irritation.

"It can't be him!" she protested.

"He could be one of our suspects, and _if he isn't_," he said, noticing Rory's look. "He's the closest link we have to our _main_ suspect,"

"So why me? Can't you get anyone else on this case? You know, one of the hundred people here, someone with no personal connection?"

"Gilmore, I already explained this. We need someone who can get all the details. We needed someone he trusts,"

"How can he trust me? He might not even remember me!"

"It's worth a shot. It's more likely he'll open up to you in his own environment, than a stranger, under a white glaring light. A man like him wants to feel in control."

"But…" Rory whined. "Why don't you just bring him in for questioning?"

"We can't do that. He'll get nervous, or he'll tip off Hertz," 

"But…"

"But what agent?"

Rory sighed. It was just no use arguing. "What am I supposed to tell him? Wouldn't he thing it was strange for me to show up on his doorstep one day, after years, and say, 'Hi, hope you remember me. I'm Rory Gilmore; we knew each other in high school. I'm working for the FBI, and I think your best friend, and possibly you, are the prime suspects to the murder of the son of the owner of Unicorp. Can I come in?'" 

"No," came the immediate answer of her no-nonsense boss. "You will be on leave from your work as the editor of a small magazine in Pennsylvania. You will stay with your parents, as all reports indicate he will be staying in Hartford. You can say you were looking up old friends-"

"He was never my friend. An acquaintance more like it,"  

"Well make something up! Get the information you need, and pass it here,"

Rory nodded. "How long will I stay there?"

"As long as necessary," Rory nodded, and she got up to leave his office. 

She spun around. "Wait- what am I supposed to say to my parents?"

"I've already taken care of it," her chief said calmly. "Everything else you need to know, reports, details, is in the brown folder on your desk,"

Rory sighed in resignation. "All right… when do I leave?"

"Tonight,"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Rory got out of the plane, rolling a bag. She didn't bring much, as she kept things in her parents' house. 

Coming through the gates she caught sight of a familiar brunette. "Rory!" Lorelei cried, pulling her daughter in for a hug. 

"Mom!" Rory said, smiling.

"Hey kid!" Christopher said, pulling in his eldest for a hug.

"Hi dad," Rory said, reaching up to hr father.

"Hey!" her thirteen year old brother, Richard, fondly called 'Rich' greeted.

"Oh my god, you're nearly as tall as I am! Shouldn't be there some sort of rule where little brothers are not allowed to be taller than the older sister?" Rory said seriously.

Rich rolled his eyes. Rory grinned. "Coffee?" 

Rich pulled out a thermos from his backpack. 

"I love you," she told her little brother. It was a tradition they had. Every time she came home, she would bring/buy him a new Play Station game in exchange for coffee. 

Rich rolled his eyes again. "Coffee junkie,"

"You brought for her, and you didn't bring any for me?" Lorelei asked her son. "I'm insulted, fruit of my loins,"

"Oh, eeew," Rory and Rich said at the same time.

Christopher laughed. Some things never changed.

"Come on. Let's go home," Christopher said, putting an arm around his daughter. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The Hayden family was seated at the table. Rory was suddenly ravenous at the dishes in front of her.

"Wow, you cooked?" Rory asked her mom. "This looks great!"

"I can't even cook toast!" Lorelei proclaimed. "Christopher and Rich did,"

"You guys cooked this? No way!"

"I'm hurt! You have so little faith in my abilities!" Christopher teased.

Rory laughed.

"So are you really here because you were on vacation, or are you investigating something?" Rich asked pointedly.

"Richard," Christopher and Lorelei said sternly.

Rory didn't flinch. She smiled at her younger brother. "What do you think?"

"I think you're on a case,"

"Why would you think that?"

"Because you're so busy, you never have the time to come home for long periods of time,"

Rory smiled. "When did you become so perceptive?"

Rich smiled. "I honestly don't know where we get the smart genes. I mean, look at our parents!"

"Hey!" Lorelei and Christopher cried, who had been watching the exchange. 

Rich giggled. "Mom, you and dad always say I study too hard," 

"Well you do!"

"Rory studied like that,"

"Rory used to study too much!"

"See my point? I think we get it from our grandparents,"

"Which ones?"

"I don't know, and I'm not sure I want too…"

And so the dinners went. Friday nights were a tradition already, and Saturday nights had become dinner with the Haydens. Rory was in her room. The room her parents always had ready for her. She kept enough clothes there, but she realized she would have to buy some more.

Although it was nice to be back home, she still had a job to do. Country club gossipers, her grandmothers' little circle…she would just have to bring the topic up then…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"So Grandma, who else is back home?" Rory asked.

"Well, Paris Gellar, you remember her don't you, is back… Todd Parker is staying for a few weeks, oh and Tristan DuGrey is too,"

"That little?"

"Yes. Most of them came to attend the Larson boy's funeral. You _do_ know what happened…"

"Yes, I do," Rory said sadly. 

"Yes well, the police still haven't gotten to the bottom of things, but they will,"

Rory smiled. "Yes… hopefully,"

Emily smiled. "Well, I'm off to join the other ladies at that table over there. Care to join me?"

"No, it's all right," Rory said. "I'll walk around, meet you here in an hour or so?"

"All right darling,"

Rory watched as her old but still socially active grandmother got up to join others. She stood up, and walked to the rail that overlooked the golf course.

"Beautiful isn't it?" a male voice broke Rory's reverie.

"Yes…" she murmured. "I love having the time to spend a moment in perfect peace, enjoying the quiet, not worrying about work…" Rory's voice trailed off.

"I know what you mean," he smiled. "I'm Tristan DuGrey," he said, turning to face her with a very familiar smile on his face.

Rory froze, but got over it quickly. She turned to him with sparkling eyes and a bright smile. "I'm Rory Hayden, from Chilton. Well if you remember me at all, you'd know me as-"

"Rory Gilmore?" he asked, shock written all over his face.

"You remember me!" she said smiling like a pleased child.

Tristan smiled. "How could I forget… Mary,"

Rory laughed at the sound of the old name. "Oh my god! Wow, it's great to see you,"

"Really?" he smirked. "I thought I was the bane of your existence at Chilton,"

"That you were…" Rory said teasingly. "My life got so peaceful after you left," 

Tristan winced slightly, so slightly, that Rory wondered if he even had.

"So, what have you been up to?" Tristan asked.

"Um, I'm a magazine editor, for Women Today?"

"Haven't heard of it," Tristan replied.

"Magazine in Pennsylvania," she smiled. "How about you? What have you been doing?"

"This and that. I've taken over the family business… and that's about it,"

"Married?"

Tristan looked at her, the same look he had tormented her with in high school. 

"I'm guessing no?" Rory asked hesitantly.

Tristan nodded.

"Oh you are?"

Rory was again greeted by the sound of his laughter. "No, your guess was correct. I'm not married. How about you?"

Rory shook her head. "I'm married to my work,"

Tristan laughed. "Are you seeing anybody?"

"I am _devoted_ to my work," Rory grinned. "So, I spoke to Paris at the Chilton reunion… what happened to that friend of yours… your best friend, Paris said you were inseparable, practically brothers…"

Tristan's grin faded to be replaced by a weaker smile. "Scott Hertz? I don't know," Tristan shrugged in an attempt to sound off-hand and casual. "Lost contact with him. How about you? What was her name… the Asian one?"

"Lane Kim? We still talk, but we aren't as close as we were. The distance makes it hard,"

Tristan nodded sympathetically, "Yeah, I know how hard it is,"

"Hey, would you like to meet for dinner tomorrow? Do some catching up?" Rory asked.

"Uh… sure, where?"

"The Italian place next to the Emerald building?"

"I know the place," Tristan answered. "Say seven-ish? That all right with you?"

"Perfect," Rory smiled. "I'll see you then,"

Tristan nodded. "It's a date,"

Rory smiled, and walked away.

Tristan watched her with a thoughtful expression on his face.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Rory Gilmore… actually Hayden now that her father had married her mother. All he had found out about Rory after Chilton, and college was that her father and mother had married, and that she still used the name Gilmore for work. Rory… he hadn't thought of her in years, but all it took was one look at her to have all memories rushing back.

While he had been walking in the country club, he had watched a beautiful woman leaning against the rail. He wasn't Tristan DuGrey for nothing; he approached her right away. He didn't really get a good look at her features, but when she turned to him, he had known. Rory Gilmore.

She probably was his first love. Sure, he had dated others before, but Rory was the first one. Maybe even the only one. Of course, he never dated Rory. When his father had transferred him to military school, for the first few months, all he could think about was Rory. In time, she faded from his memory; studying at a military school was hard. But… here she was… back in Hartford… back in his life… and she had asked him on a date. 

That was something Tristan thought would never happen.

But it had… hell Tristan was nervous. She was back, and wasn't dating anybody, or engaged, or married. And he wasn't either. Tristan didn't know if he would still have the same feelings about her, like he did in high school… but that was what the date was for. 

Rory would be a welcome distraction in his life. Scott had been getting out of hand… Tristan had tried everything to help him stop, but… he sighed. Scott just didn't listen. He was Tristan's best friend though. He would keep the secret.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Hey," Rory greeted, sitting down at the table where Tristan was. "Sorry for not being able to arrive sooner, my mom questioned me, and when I told her I was going to meet you, I had to explain that you were Evil Tristan, and that you weren't evil anymore,"

Tristan smiled. "It's all right. Evil Tristan?"

"Evil One actually, a name we had for you during your 'Mary' stage,"

"You wound me, Mary,"

"Hmm. Remember the part I said you weren't Evil Tristan anymore?"

Tristan nodded.

"I was temporarily possessed. You still are Evil One,"

"Whatever you say, Mary,"

Rory shot him a death look. 

He grinned. "Any other names?"

"Bible Boy, Spawn of Satan and Triscuit,"

"How can I be Bible Boy and Spawn of Satan at the same time?"

"You'll have to ask my mom,"

Tristan smiled. He watched her browse the menu for a few minutes. She was still so beautiful. And she apparently, could still banter.

After placing their orders, Rory started another conversation.

"So… you said you were out of contact with your best friend, but I assume he was there for Ted Larson's, an old friend of yours from military school and Chilton, funeral. Did you guys do some catching up then?"

"Uh, no. He wasn't able to make it to the funeral," Tristan said uncomfortably. He didn't know what was making his so nervous… if it was Rory… or the question… or both.

"That was too bad. I heard you guys were pretty close,"

"Yeah we were… umm…" Tristan thought of a way to escape from the topic, but Rory pressed on.

"I mean, I don't really remember him from Chilton, or did you meet him after, at military school?"

"Uh… military school. We were classmates. You can't get through military school without friends. It's tough. How about-"

"I've always been curious about that military school of yours," Rory interrupted before Tristan could change the topic. "Were you from different backgrounds?"

"Well," Tristan started, very uncomfortable. "Yes… but he and I were about the same, except he grew up in New York,"

"Where does he stay now?" Rory asked, staring into Tristan's eyes. 

God… Rory was unnerving Tristan. "Uh, I don't know," Tristan said, very unconvincingly. "I told you we lost contact,"

"Oh, that's too bad," Rory said sympathetically. Inside she was mentally taking down notes, analyzing Tristan's every gesture. She had to admit he still looked good after all these years. She noticed how he looked nervous before answering a question about his friend. Rory knew that her chief had made a good choice, getting her to investigate Tristan. He would never have opened up to anyone. She knew Tristan could be tight-lipped when he wanted to be. All she had to do was gain his trust…

Tristan gave a small laugh, "Yeah, well, that's life. What happened after I left Chilton? How did things work between you and Paris?"

"We became friends. _You_ were the only thing that was preventing it,"

"Me? Why me?" Tristan said innocently.

Rory rolled her eyes. "Do you really need to ask? We were so alike, it was a wonder we didn't become friends from the start. Well, now she is happily married, with two kids and a wonderful husband,"

Tristan nodded. "I know… I always thought she would have a career… maybe a lawyer, doctor, or journalist,"

"Yeah…" Rory said… she looked up to find Tristan's blue eyes staring into hers. She found herself at a loss for words…

"Your order sir," the waiter came, breaking the awkward silence. 

"Uh yeah," Tristan shook his head slightly, as if to clear it.

"So tell me more about your work…

*******

**Author's Note: A nice, cliff-hanger free ending. So how was that? This is one of the stories that I have to show from my long disappearance from the fandom. Please review! I live on feedback!**


End file.
